


Bedrest

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Matt Murdock, Bruce has a will of iron JFC, Bruises, But by god is Matt trying to get something going, Caretaking, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Injury, Innuendo, M/M, Medical Examination, No Sex, Open Relationships, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Prostate Examinations, Protective Bruce Banner, Recovery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Temptation, masochist Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was laying on his stomach, moaning and squirming, “This isn't supposed to be a reward you know?” He chuckled at Bruce's words as his sticky/slick hands slid over his bruises, leaving something... strong and reeking of chemicals in their path.“Whether it's supposed to be or not, it is for me.”“You really are a masochist, you know that?”“Mmmm, is that what that is?”Bruce huffed, “Spread your legs, I need to check on you.”“Only if you promise to make me feel better, Doctor.”Bruce groaned, “Not my kink, Murdock, sorry. You'll have to track down a different doctor.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 32





	Bedrest

Matt was laying on his stomach, moaning and squirming, “This isn't supposed to be a reward you know?” He chuckled at Bruce's words as his sticky/slick hands slid over his bruises, leaving something... strong and reeking of chemicals in their path.

“Whether it's supposed to be or not, it is for me.”

“You really are a masochist, you know that?”

“Mmmm, is that what that is?”

Bruce huffed, “Spread your legs, I need to check on you.”

“Only if you promise to make me feel better, Doctor.”

Bruce groaned, “Not my kink, Murdock, sorry. You'll have to track down a different doctor.”

“Still stands, you have been teasing me all night and torturing me with that damn cream... After you straight up refused to let me leave until you decided it was safe to do so... So, did you ruin me? Because I definitely feel ruined, just not hurt to the point of being under watch.”

Bruce chuckled, “Sit upright for more than 5 minutes... I'll set the timer.”

Matt shifted, kneeling upright, “Only if I can sit on your cock for 5 minutes.”

“I am starting to think your partner is right about neutering you,” Bruce chuckled, “But in all honesty, I do need to check you, internal as well. You have to be in pain after that. And as high as your sensitivity is, just-”

“Bruce, yeah, I get twinges and aches and the occasional stabbing pain if some places decide to all tense up and remind me that I'm a fucking idiot. But, every single one, it has a moment to go with, of being pinned and... used, and just,” Matt was blushing, knowing Bruce could already tell exactly what his response to it was, “It's hot, alright? Hell, if I don't get some actual action instead of just... suffering, I might actually go insane as often as I can smell and feel you coming to check on me.”

Bruce chuckled, “Lay down, on your front... I'll see if I can help out with some of that. We're being gentle and going at my pace, so no begging.... Or I will show you what real torture is...” Bruce smirked and chuckled, “No, you'd like that too much. Wouldn't want to lose my favorite sex toy, would I?”

Matt moaned and shift as he laid down, “So, what are we doing here, big guy?”

“I, don't think you're going to enjoy this,” Matt whined and squirmed at the snap of latex, “You don't have any allergies, and I have to administer cream just to help ease that very angry ass of yours... So, yes, you will be dealing with this.”Matt grumbled before feeling Bruce's fingers slipping along his crack, “You are still far too loose,” the only response he got was the shift of hips meeting his fingers, “How's your prostate feeling?”

“Under appreciated, think you can fix that?”

“I'm debating on just milking you, honestly, but I doubt that wouldn't be enjoyable for you... I do need to check you over though, so- relax,” Matt had no problem with that, even though he did hiss at the catch of the latex, “Easy, hold on.”

“No, it's fine, just, the glove is dry there. Latex just grips and holds on, that's all. Just-”

“Sensitive? Yeah, figured that out.” Bruce shifted his finger downward, smirking at Matt moaned and shifted, but it kept him distracted while he made sure the rest of his finger was lubricated properly before twisting to check.

“Ugh, Banner, quit being a fucking cock tease!”

“Shut it, Murdock, you just took the equivalence to a jackhammer, larger than your own forearm, up your ass... I'm making sure I didn't do internal damage. I could have ruptured your colon for God's sake.”

“You didn't, big guy, I've had way worse from beatings. Just- tight and aching, bruising, that's all. Just deep bruising.” Bruce rolled his eyes but swept his fingers again, growling and pinning Matt down with a large hand across his back as he swept again, “Oh, yeah, keep doing that. Feels good.”

“I'm not milking you, your prostate is already swollen. That has to be painful...”

“Only the good kind, the kind from a long fuck session, from pounding away at it, from draining it, from just a good hard fucking with a very well built stud. Don't you wanna, just, to check how tight I've gotten? Make sure I can still give a good grip?”

“Murdock, tense up for me...”

Matt's head tilted to the side, his stubble scratching at the pillow as he tensed and grinned when Bruce let out a surprised sound, “I'm not tightening up because I don't want to tighten up. Less work fitting you in, big guy. Otherwise we'd end up taking a lot longer before we got to the fun part. And, as much as I enjoy foreplay, I don't classify basic prep work as foreplay. It's just, tedious but you can mask it and distract with foreplay.”

“What is it about me that just... I've seen you out there with the rest of the world- What is it about me really that turns you into this skin hungry little sex pot?”

Matt snorted, “Just, finish whatever the hell you need to do before you ask that or I'm gonna get off just trying to figure out how to answer that.” Bruce tried to keep him on his front when he started rolling over, “I am laying on my back, Banner... Deal with it.” Matt grumbled, “Sheets need changed, that cream is getting everywhere, and it reeks...”

“Ugh, you are a pain in the ass.”

“Nah, not usually,” Matt grinned before flopping back when Bruce moved away, “So, when am I getting out of here?”

“Your ass is looking... but the cream should help draw out the bruising so it's hopefully just going to feel a lot more tender than it should. Might be... weeks before it's completely gone though.”

Matt grumbled, “I'll meditate later,” Bruce was blinking at him, he could tell by the shifting, “It helps with injuries.” Bruce was chuckling, “So, what about you just, flips the switch... We covered some of it when I had you in the dark,” Matt was grinning and trying to lean closer to the heat, before huffing and relaxing when it moved away. “I can, it's just, I swear it's pheromones, you produce something. I just, never had anyone else just... smell the way you do. None of my past partners smelled anything like you. It just-”

Bruce was chuckling at the shudder, “It's probably the gamma, it's why I run hot too.”

“Fuck, maybe? Never thought radiation would be a turn on for me though. It's just, Bruce, I can't even name it, but the moment my senses took notice of you, I just... Can't, with you. I just can't, honestly. You, it's a- It's like, standing next to a forge, the bellows just working and the heat of the flames they stoke and your skin is just, and your hands... it just... ripples down my skin and your heart, your whole body is like one giant vibrator when that forge gets really going and your heart starts pounding so quick and hard, and your cock... It's like being fucked by silken steel, but it has a pulse, and vibrates, moving or not, I'd get off on your cock. Hell, I could get off on your scent and presence if- if I didn't concentrate on making sure I survived you.”

Bruce chuckled, “Then you better stop concentrating, because I'm not going to fuck you for at least a week.”

Matt whined, “Come on!”

“Tony has already agreed. No fucking for one week at least. We'll do a thorough examination after that, both internal and external, which, sorry we'll need some tools for that, but only once we're certain you're alright will this continue.”

Matt growled, “What 'tools'?”

“We need to take some imagines, a wand will be needed. But, I guess the good news is, we won't fault you if you get off on it.”

Matt's fingers tangled as he glared, “Will that get me back on your cock faster?”

“It's not a 'one and done' situation, Murdock. We're doing at least one check before you leave. Thank God we did this on a Friday...”

Matt grumbled, “I'm going to miss Mass...”

“As if you've never missed one, Matt.”

Matt sighed, “Not since, Fisk went down, I haven't.”

“We'll see about getting you well enough to at least make it to that.”


End file.
